Waking up: All Starz
by Akumashef
Summary: ever wonder how the All Starz wake up? well now you can know! 4th instalment in the waking up series. dont have to read the others to understand this. rated T for safety.


Akumashef: Hello! I have completed another instalment in the "waking up" series! But now I need your Help! Its nothing hard... I just can't decide on another team to do so if there is a team you would like me to do, or any ideas on what I could do to them I would love to here them! So you can put them in a review or PM me, really I don't mind. Oh and please do review this.

Kai: Don't forget to do the Disclaimer Akumashef.

Akumashef: Ok... here we go.... I do not own any of the Beyblade characters and I in no way shape or form make money from this fic, its all just in good fun!

Tyson: hope you guys enjoy this!

Ray: yea.. And don't forget to review it for us K!?

Max: and help her out with an idea or two if you want, we have here check PM's and reviews often!

Kenny: and if we don't get any ideas we will try to help her pick a team ourselves but she might start a new Story she's been planing in the mean time so do check out her profile for updates and info.

Akumashef: Well folks.... enjoy the show!

Waking Up: All Starz

By: Akumashef

An irritating clock suddenly forced it's overbearing ring into the Large blader's unhappy ears. This made the large young man hit the clock as hard as he could, becoming happy just as he heard it make contact with the wall. Rick rolled over on his narrow cot - like bed with a self - satisfied grin plastered on his face, a grin that was soon wiped away by the insistent chiming that suddenly broke the silence, causing Rick to flip off of his bed in a combination of shock and surprise. Rick slid himself over to his knight stand by the bed he had just fallen off of and smacked his palm on the big silver button located on the top of a large blue clock.

"Where did that come from?"

Rick looked across his cubicle of a room and at his poor excuse for a computer desk to find a small, red alarm clock broken to pieces by the mouse.

"Damn... Judy must have put the second clock there so he couldn't sleep in... again."

Rick stood up and walked to the whole in the wall Judy said was a closet.

'With all the money this place pays for equipment, you would think they could afford better bedroom arrangements' Rick mused, slipping into the usual attire before slipping out of his quarters. Walking down the hallway he came to a metal door with a picture of Steffi Graf. Rick didn't know anything about the woman except that she is a world famous tennis player which automatically made her Emily's idol. Rick knocked on the door respectfully before stepping into the orange haired blader's room to wake her from her much needed beauty sleep. Stopping by Emily's bed he took a moment to listen to her ramble about some sort of doubles tennis match she thought she had won with Steffi Graf.

'Typical.' Rick thought bemused at the drool running from his teammates mouth.

"Emily you can't play tennis and sleep at the same time, now get up so I can wake up Michael."

Rick didn't get so much as a snort from the sleeping nerd but instead saw her roll over while talking to an imaginary reporter. Rick was never fond of being ignored, in fact, he disliked it highly and so responded with poking Emily gently in the back of her head until she cringed and blinked her eyes into focus.

"Sorry to disturb your beauty sleep, everyone knows you need it, but Steffi had other things to do and so do I, so get up and go to breakfast so I can go wake up the blond." Rick taunted

Emily looked at rick with murder in her eye's before grabbing her racket off of her bed side table and bringing it down on Ricks head while screaming incoherent things about how her and Steffi would work great together. After the first several hit's Rick was fearing for his life and ran into the door as he tried to escape; he felt a tennis ball whiz past his head as he pulled open the door and flew into the relative safety of the hallway. Panting lightly and rubbing a sore noggin Rick made his way down the hall to wake up Michael only to find Eddy and Steven walking his way.

"Damn, and I was so looking forward to waking you two up this morning." Rick joked.

"Like were gonna let you do wake us up!?" Steven said laughingly.

"We like to sleep, but we don't like to sleep that much." Eddy added.

Rick laughed as he walked past the two athletes to the still sleeping baseball player's room and without hesitation walked into the blonds room and over to the bed.

"Get up Barbie doll!" Rick said loudly.

The blond rolled over swiftly making the older blader' unhappy for a second time that morning. Rick leapt onto Michael's bed and began to jump up and down reciting his wish for the other boy to wake up. But once again he was ignored, and so, with a final bounce he grabbed the blond by his ankles and drug his still sleeping form into his bathroom. Soon the baseball player was in the shower and the ice water soon rained down on him. The young blond flailed his arms and yelped in surprise as he struggled to get his head out of the stream of water, only to drive it back under when shampoo drenched his head. Once the shampoo was out of his eye's he looked at the laughing blader' standing over him with a look rivaling that of Emily's; but Rick paid no attention to the scathing boy.

"What's that look for Barbie doll, you know I don't have any patients, next time I tell you to get up... isubjest you do it the first time." Rick shrugged and then laughed again before he left the scathing blond to dry and dress.

'Man im hungry' Rick thought happily as he walked down the hallway to the dinning hall plotting tomorrow's wake up plan.


End file.
